Us
by Profound Yaoi
Summary: Dedicated to Slytherin-Lycan!Remus and Sirius engage in the worst fight they've ever had. Over Severus Snape. Sirius has done something unforgivable. Warning: *Graphic* Slash, near-rape and severe beating of Severus Snape. THREESOME! Enjoy! XD


"_Stupefy!_" A soft, familiar voice made its way to Sirius' ears as he strolled by an old classroom on the fourth floor of Hogwarts castle.

"Nice try, Lupin, but you'll have to do a lot better than that to get me." Another, less-welcomed voice taunted; its low timbre making Sirius' eyes narrow and his teeth grind. He drew his wand out and barged into the classroom, shouting a hex, aiming blindly in the opposite direction of himself and his friend. He missed by a long shot. And, while Remus was distracted, Severus took the opportunity to cast another spell. The yellow light hit Remus square in the chest. Sirius' eyes went wide as everything played out in slow motion before him.

Remus' eyes widened, realising he'd been hit with a curse while distracted, milliseconds before collapsing to his knees, dropping his wand. Sirius turned, enraged at the Slytherin for his cheap shot. He raised his wand, only to have his hand grabbed by a puffing Remus.

"It's OK. Just leave it. Let's go to dinner." Sirius dearly wanted to ignore his friend in favour of hexing the pixie dust out of Severus, but put it aside in favour of helping his friend out the door.

*

Sirius and Remus arrived in the Great Hall just in time for the meal to start. Remus had insisted that he didn't need to go to the Hospital Wing, that all he needed was some food and he'd be fine. Sirius grudgingly complied. He couldn't wait until he had Snape all to himself.

"What happened to you?" Peter asked, piling food on his plate.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just _hungry_." He pointedly stated the last word to Sirius as the boy opened his mouth to answer for him. "Where's James?"

"Right here." James' hand squeezed gently on Remus' left shoulder as he came to sit next to him.

"How'd you go?" Remus asked, cryptically to the other two Marauders.

"Great!" James' face lit up in a huge grin.

"What're you guys on about?" Sirius asked, spraying mashed potato as he spoke with his mouth full. Remus wrinkled his nose in disgust and wiped flecks of potato from his robes.

"I asked Lily out, following some advice from Moony here, and it worked!" The grin stayed glued to his face as he recounted every detail of his evening with the fiery young woman.

"So, yeah... we're going to Hogsmeade on Friday," James concluded happily. Sirius had joined his best friend in grinning throughout the whole story. Peter had a jealous smile on his pudgy face, while Remus just shook his head at the antics of his friend, a look on his face that said '_I told you it'd work!_'.

"You're looking smug." The redhead of James' desires said as she sat down next to Peter, across from Sirius. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing..." James said through his grin, which clearly told his friends not to tell her he'd followed advice on how to ask her out.

"By nothing, do you mean you were telling them how you finally wore me down to saying yes to going to Hogsmeade with you, by following something Remus said?" She had a knowing look in her eyes, a smug smile of her own settling on her face. James' mouth dropped open upon hearing his beloved's words.

"How'd you know?" He couldn't help the incredulous tone in his voice. He thought he sounded like he'd made everything up on the spot. How could she possibly have known he'd had help?

"Oh, please! Do you think Remus is the kind of person to just help someone trick someone else into liking them?" Lily asked, daintily eating her shepherd's pie.

"Traitor!" James looked mock-wounded, as he pointed dramatically at Remus, one hand over his heart. The group laughed at his absurdness and continued on with their meals happily.

Though, Sirius never forgot about a certain Slytherin and what he wanted to do to him...

"Good night, guys." Sirius excused himself from dinner with the pretence of being exhausted from Quidditch training and eating too much. He quickly left the Hall, making sure no-one saw him following a certain someone down the corridor.

He muttered a stunning charm at the unsuspecting back just before the person made it around another corner, on their way to the dungeons. He grinned as he levitated the body into the nearest unused bathroom.

_What's he up to?_ Remus watched as his friend glanced shiftily around the Hall before leaving. It couldn't be a coincidence that Severus Snape had just disappeared through the doors a minute before Sirius did. _I think I should go make sure he's not up to something stupid._

"Excuse me, will you? I need to go to the bathroom," he said absently, following Sirius.

*

Remus was just in time to hear a muttered '_stupefy_' and a _thump_ as he rounded a corner, closing in on Sirius who was, indeed, _not_ on his way to bed.

"You idiot..." He cursed his bull-headed friend before rushing around the corner to try to catch him before anything irreversible could happen.

However, upon entering a new corridor, he could not hear anything, anymore. His heart missed a beat, thinking he was too late. He stood there for a few more minutes, straining his ears, trying to hear any tell-tale signs that Sirius and Severus were somewhere nearby. He was almost about to go further towards the dungeons when he heard it. A yelp and a plea.

"No, Black! Stop!"

"Not so brave now that your opponent isn't on the other side of a room, _are you_? _You_ don't like being attacked off-guard, _do you_? Sirius' taunting voice reached Remus' straining ears before another yelp of pain - from who could only be Severus.

He barged into the abandoned bathrooms in time to see Sirius forcibly drop Severus to his knees, his arms bound behind his back with thick, black cords. It was obvious that the poor boy had been smashed into the walls, ceiling, stalls and mirrors several times before he was brought crashing to his knees. He was naked.

"Sirius! What are you _doing_!" Remus rushed forward, trying to stop his friend from doing any more damage. He couldn't believe how _savage_ Sirius was.

"Ah, Remus. Just in time. You wanna help? I'm teaching Snivelly here, about duelling etiquette. He raised his wand once more, aiming it at the battered Slytherin's face. Remus could see several cuts that would need stitches if the boy didn't receive healing potions very soon. He was horrified at what his 'friend' had done on his behalf. Sirius levitated Severus once more, smashing him face-first into the brick wall at the end of the room. They heard a sickening crunch as Severus' nose was crushed. Remus heard a sob come from the broken boy before Sirius brought him back and turned him around, so his back end was presented. Sirius pulled the Slytherin's wand from his pocket and prepared to thrust it somewhere _very_ painful. Remus blanched, finally snapping out of his shocked stupor in time to save Severus the last, ultimate, humiliation.

"_No!_ Sirius! _Stop_!" He raised his own wand, disarming Sirius and rushing to Severus' side. He vanished the cords binding the Slytherin's wrists, seeing that they were bleeding and sprained. Vicious bruises were already visible. He took his own robe off and placed it around the broken Slytherin. He turned his glare at his friend, putting an arm around Severus' shoulders. "You _idiot_! How _dare you?_" He could feel his blood boiling, rushing through his veins. He'd never been so angry in his whole life. "How _dare you _do this on _my_ behalf! Get. Out. Now." The only thing keeping him from chasing Sirius out was reminding himself that Severus needed medical attention as soon as possible. He could feel the poor boy shaking weakly in his arms. He'd seen the unshed tears in the deep, haunted eyes.

"But, Moony, I--" Sirius was cut off by Remus' hand being raised. He hated it when he did that. It was worse than being cut off by the boy's voice.

"You have no right to call me that, any longer. Leave." Sirius swallowed the protest he'd been about to voice upon seeing the look in Remus' eyes. It was pure disgust.

He turned around and left. He didn't even ask for his wand.

"Are you OK?" Remus asked Severus, just above a whisper, as soon as he thought Sirius was out of earshot. "Do you think he broke anything?" Remus tenderly checked over Severus' wrists again, then his face. "Other than the fixtures I mean..." he gave a small smile, trying to lighten the mood. His efforts went to waste.

"Ha-_ha_. Very amusing. Why should _you_ care?" The poor, humiliated boy pulled away as best he could in his condition, turning his face from Remus' soft gaze. Remus couldn't believe he was so quiet after having his nose broken so savagely. The Gryffindor winced as Severus gingerly reached up to check the damage done to his face.

"How could I _not_?" Remus gently turned the Slytherin's face back to him. This last act breaking the fragile boy before him; Severus broke down, into silent sobs, each tear ripping through Remus' heart.

"Go aw-_ay_," Severus whispered, trying to be his usual stoic self through the tears, his voice breaking upon the last word.

"No. You need medical attention. I'm going to take you to the Hospital Wing." Remus wiped away a tear from Severus' right cheek – the least bruised one.

"No. I don't want that hag touching me. I have my own potions in my dormitory. I can get there, myself." He tried to stand, but it seemed his legs were too weak to support him. He crashed back to his knees, falling forward. He put his hands out to catch himself, only to feel gentle arms around him, keeping him from further damaging his wrists.

"OK. I'll take you to your dorm." Remus tried to comfort Severus, letting him know he would try to help in any way he could. He slid his arms around the pale boy; one under his knees and one around his shoulders. Upon attempting to lift Severus, he realised he couldn't possibly carry him all the way to the Slytherin Common Room. As light as the boy was, he was still too heavy for Remus to carry so soon after the Full Moon.

"I can't carry you. Not all that way... and I'm not going to levitate you. Will you be willing to wait here while I go and get some healing potions from the supply cupboard?"

"You can't possibly get away with that. It has security charms on it." Severus scowled.

"I have my ways." Remus smiled warmly, taking his arms from around Severus. He tucked a stray strand of the boy's hair behind an ear and left for the cupboard. He missed the bewildered look he received for his attempt at comfort.

Twenty minutes later, Remus returned, smiling, as he shoved his way back into the abandoned bathroom, butt-first, his arms laden with potions.

"What took you so long?" Severus tried to sound annoyed, but relief made itself known in that question, betraying his thought that he'd been abandoned.

"I had to get around the charms, remember? That and avoid running into anyone with my arms full of ill-gotten potions!" He tried to lighten the mood again, failing miserably. He got a scowl for his efforts.

"Why didn't you shrink them and put them in your pockets?"

"What if they'd broken in there? Or were bumped around too much that they were ruined?"

"You're a wizard. There are charms for that. Just give them to me." Severus scowled again, holding out an arm. He winced when he wrapped his tender fingers around the first bottle.

"I'll give you the first two. You won't be able to hold the bottles until you've had them."

When Severus had had all of the potions, he massaged his sore wrists, rubbed his poor nose, and stretched his aching legs. The potions had healed him, but he was still very tender. He winced every time he moved.

"Are all the cuts healed on my face?" He asked Remus.

"Yep. You're as beautiful as ever." Remus said warmly, blushing when he realised what it was he'd _actually_ said. Snape narrowed his eyes at the tomato-red Gryffindor.

"Very funny. A simple 'yes' would have been sufficient." He couldn't keep the hurt from showing in his eyes though. He'd thought Remus was being sarcastic; making a slight at his appearance like Sirius liked to.

"What? I wasn't trying to be funny." Remus looked Severus in the eye. "I didn't mean to say that. Sorry." His blush dimmed a bit, but didn't completely leave.

"You can go, now. Don't worry. I won't report your... _friend_. I wouldn't have any physical proof now, anyway." Severus leaned his back against one of the unbroken stall walls, unwilling to move until the pain had dimmed.

"What about you? You're not going to sit in the toilet all day, are you?" His brow furrowed, confused as to Severus' icy attitude toward him, after he'd helped.

"The potions heal, but they don't get rid of the pain. Until it dims, I'll be staying here." He glared at Remus as he sat next to him, drawing his knees up, seemingly getting comfortable; as comfortable as one could on a bathroom floor.

"I'm staying with you, then. Until you can walk on your own again, I'm staying." He sidled up to Severus' side, trying to be a soothing presence.

"Get off me." Severus didn't know how to react to this. No one had gotten this close to him without beating him in some way, before.

"I'm not on you." Remus teased. He turned his head and poked his tongue out playfully, scrunching up his face comically. Severus couldn't keep the corners of his mouth from turning up in a small smile at the antics of Remus Lupin. "Ha! I made you smile!" Remus grinned, tapping Severus' nose lightly. The boy tensed.

"Don't touch me." He leant away as much as he could.

"Sorry," he whispered, moving away slightly. He looked down at his clasped hands around his knees.

The silence remained unbroken for what seemed like hours. Finally, Remus spoke up, tentative as it was.

"Are you OK, Severus?"

"I had the potions. I'll be fine."

"That's not what I meant." He slid closer again. He didn't receive an answer. When he didn't get one for a few seconds, he looked over for the boy's reaction. His heart seemed to try to escape through his mouth when he saw that Severus had silent tears running down his cheeks again. The dark haired boy hurriedly wiped them away when he noticed Remus looking at him.

"I'm fine. I'm always fine." He tried to be cold and detached, but it didn't work. His voice cracked.

"I'm so sorry, Severus. I didn't think he'd take it this far." Remus wrapped his arms around Severus' shoulders and waist, leaning his head on the shoulder, his nose to the crook of his neck. He could smell the spiciness that was Severus. He liked it.

"What did you think would happen? He'd write me a scathing note?" He didn't make a move to get away from Remus' touch this time. He secretly welcomed any comfort at this point.

"I didn't know what he'd do. I was hoping I could keep him from doing anything at all. He didn't know we were just practicing." Remus gave an aggravated sigh, his breath tickling Severus' neck.

"Oh, so that excuses it completely. I completely forgive him, now." Severus remarked, angry that Sirius' actions were being defended at all.

"I didn't mean that... I just meant that I think I should have explained it to him at the time." He paused, as though suddenly realising something. "It's all my fault," he whispered. He groaned as he confirmed his reasoning in his head. "I'm so sorry... It was all my fault. Can you forgive me?" He hugged Severus tighter, nuzzling his nose into the side of the pale throat, taking in the intoxicating smell. Severus sighed, as though exasperated with someone's ongoing idiocy.

"It _wasn't_ your fault. You know that. I could have told him as much as you could. He's an idiot." He tentatively placed a soft hand on Remus' arm around his waist. "You may as well blame me, for this time and every other."

"Don't be stupid! Of _course_ it isn't your fault! He would have believed _me_, if I'd said something... he wouldn't have believed you. And it's not your fault any of the other times, either!" Remus missed the point of Severus' comment.

"I _know_ it isn't my fault. I meant that, if you were going to blame yourself, you may as well blame me, too. Neither of us did anything. It was all _him_." Severus removed his hand, clasping it to his other one, in between his bent legs. He sighed again.

"I'm still sorry." Remus showed no intention of ever letting Severus go. "They're all kind of protective of me..." he mumbled.

"Why?" Severus couldn't help from being curious.

"I don't know," he lied, hating to have to. "I guess because I'm not as loud as them, or because I don't participate in their pranks as much..."

"Hn," he didn't believe those were the only reasons.

"It gets annoying, though. Sometimes I wish they'd just leave me alone. I'm not some weak little thing that can't take care of myself! You know, sometimes it's nice to be alone..."

"Hn."

"What are your friends like?" He got not reply. "Severus?"

"I don't have any friends." Remus pulled away, turning Severus' head to face him. He smiled.

"Sure you do." He took one of the boy's hands and held it in both of his.

"What do you want from me?" Severus' voice was a broken whisper. "I don't have any money. And you don't need me to do your homework..."

"Oh, Severus. I want you to be my friend. That's all." Remus squeezed the hand captive in his.

"Friend?"

"Mmhmm." Remus leant against Severus' side again. Surprisingly, Severus leant back.

"OK." Remus grinned at the soft affirmation.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday?" Remus and Severus were still sitting on the bathroom floor, three hours later, past curfew. They were still leaning on each other, holding hands.

"That would be... nice." Severus wasn't used to social invitations, and was awkward in his answer. Remus grinned.

"Great! How about we meet at eleven-thirty, in the Great Hall? We can have lunch together." He lifted his head up, looking at Severus.

"Uh... I... don't have any money." A pink tinge graced his pale cheeks.

"My treat."

"No. Why don't we just walk around?"

"Fine. We can pack some food and have a picnic somewhere, instead. The House Elves are always helpful when we want to sneak food." He placed his head back on Severus' shoulder. "You know... you're a bit on the bony side..." He rubbed random patterns on Severus' hand with his thumb, then traced the vein near the surface.

"Don't lean on me, then." He shifted uncomfortably.

"Sorry. I'm not good at making friends," he admitted softly.

"Neither am I."

"We're perfect for each other, then." He realised exactly what he'd just said and blushed even worse than when he'd called his new friend beautiful. He couldn't believe he kept saying those sorts of things. He felt like a fool. "Sorry." Severus didn't say anything.

"I think we should move. I don't know about you, but I'm starting to go numb. Has the pain gone away, yet?" Remus stretched his arms and legs out, cracking his back, trying to get some feeling back in his backside.

"I've been fine for over an hour," Severus admitted. "But, yes, I'm getting numb, too."

"It's way past curfew. I think we should go to bed."

"I'm staying here. There are always prefects outside my common room to take off points and give detentions to Slytherins."

"Well, I'll stay with you. But I'm not sleeping in a bathroom. Come on, let's go." He stood up, holding out his hand.

"Where?" Severus furrowed his brow as he took Remus' offered hand. He allowed himself to be helped up.

"You'll see. But we have to be quiet, or we'll get caught." Remus pulled the smaller boy along behind him, out of the bathroom, into the dark corridor beyond.

"OK, coast is clear." Remus pulled Severus along the hall, stopping at what appeared to be a blank wall. He paced three times when a door suddenly appeared.

"What's that?" Severus sounded a bit sceptical.

"It's the Room of Requirement. I use it sometimes to escape my friends." He smiled, opening the door and pulled his friend into the room. "A House Elf told me about it when she found me hexing the desks in an old classroom to pieces." He smiled self-consciously.

Inside was a small apartment-like room. Two double beds with thick blankets bearing the Hogwarts crest, were side by side, against the far wall. The fireplace was blazing away, warming the room to a comfortable temperature. There was a lounge and two armchairs on a rug by the hearth. There was even a kitchenette on the left side of the door.

"Hmm, no bathroom?" Remus asked the room. Suddenly, there was a _pop_. A door appeared in the wall, between the two beds. "Thank you."

"Who are you talking to?"

"Hogwarts." Remus shrugged and went to the kitchenette. "I'm hungry. Do you want something to eat?"

"No. I'm fine, thank you." Severus crossed the room and entered the bathroom. A few seconds later, Remus could hear the shower running. He smiled, making himself a small plate of food. There was an abundance of food set out for them. Like their own private buffet.

Remus hummed as he brought his plate to the couch by the fire. He was happy to be Severus' friend. He'd always liked the boy. And now that Sirius had taken things this far... he could protect the boy without fear of losing his other friends, too. Sometimes, he didn't mind life.

Severus started the shower, setting it at a rather cool temperature. He didn't like hot water. He undressed and stepped in, noticing there was a set of pyjamas and underwear sitting on the counter, next to the sink. There were two fluffy towels on the rack, too. One red and one green. He rolled his eyes at the lameness of everything in this school having to be divided up into House patriotism. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the towels turned to white. He smirked, thinking of something else he wanted. A toothbrush and toothpaste appeared in a glass by the sink.

He finally entered the shower, savouring the feel of the water on his tired body. He washed away the stress and loneliness that crept into his muscles. He sighed, sick of Hogwarts. But, as much as he hated it; it was still more of a home than his parents' house.

He finished in ten minutes, allowing himself to just stand under the water for a while before getting out. Before he had to join the rest of the world again. He dressed in the black silk pyjamas. He found he quite liked them. They had deep green trimming with 'S.S' on the breast pocket. He dried his hair with a charm before allowing himself to exit, hoping he didn't have some embarrassing thing on him for Remus to laugh at him for. _Would he do that? Would he laugh at me? Of course he'd laugh... but _with_ me._ He gave a small smile, letting the corners of his mouth twitch up for a second before taking on his usual stoic expression.

"If you want some food, it's all laid out on the counter." Remus' voice floated over as soon as Severus had opened the bathroom door.

"Thank you, no." He retrieved a book from his bag and sat on the armchair next to the fire.

"OK... well, I'm going to have a shower now..." Remus placed his empty plate on the counter and entered the bathroom. He sighed once he shut the door.

_Damn, he looked good in those pyjamas... Sirius has no idea what he's on about._ Remus didn't even bother trying to lie to himself. He wasn't one to deny his own thoughts to himself. He was attracted to Severus.

_I wondered what he'd been hiding under those school robes every day. He's so small... so handsome... so intelligent... I wish I could get _closer_ to him._ Remus let his thoughts about Severus float around his head as he cleansed himself under the warm water. Soon, however, he noticed he'd let them turn to those of an erotic nature... he looked down at the sudden feeling of pleasure he got from the contact of warm water on himself. He was hardening.

_Would you look at that. That hasn't happened in months._ He closed his eyes, not one to deny himself a normal teenage activity. He hadn't indulged in quite a while.

As his eyelids closed, he saw the familiar, dark, handsome features of a certain Slytherin. He smiled, tracing every feature with his mind's eye. He wrapped his right hand around his erection, bracing himself against the wall with his left. Slowly, he stroked himself to full arousal, imagining it wasn't his hand around himself, but that of another. That other being in the next room, curled up on an armchair, reading. He imagined what he could do to his Slytherin, if given the chance. He imagined how good he could make the boy feel. As he pictured the handsome face twisting in pleasure, he picked up his pace, pumping himself harder. He imagined running his tongue over thin, pale lips before plunging it inside the sweet little mouth, tasting; exploring.

He saw himself trailing light kisses down that slender neck, to a sharp collarbone. He saw his own hand sliding under the pyjama top, caressing the soft flesh, feeling the taut muscle. He groaned, thumbing his slit, feeling the difference in texture of pre-come and water. He spread his legs, bracing them against the wall and step of the shower, pumping harder and harder, going as far in his fantasy as he could.

By the time he was pushing Severus' sweet little mouth down, over his length, he was ready to come. He held nothing back, letting the image of his penis disappearing into the beautiful mouth of his newest friend bring him over the edge.

Severus heard a loud groaning sound. He looked up, towards the bathroom door. Realising what it had been, he blushed. He felt a stirring in his own groin. He buried his face in his hands, wishing the hardening to stop. He didn't need this now.

The most wonderful person he'd ever met had already seen him naked and beat up; broken down and humiliated. And now said person was masturbating in the very next room and being loud enough for him to hear. He was embarrassed that he didn't have as much self control as he needed to _not_ get turned on. He'd had trouble concentrating on his book rather than what Remus might look like, naked and wet.

_Great. I'm experiencing transference. He helped me. So what?_

**You liked him before he helped you out, though. Don't be stupid. You like Remus. You always have.**

_No. I like Lily. Lily Evans._

**Don't be stupid like the rest of the people in this place. You like Remus Lupin. It's always him you're looking at, not her. You're gay. A homo. A queer. A fag. You like cock. **_**His**_** cock.**

Severus growled at himself, angry that he: A, was actually arguing with himself in his head, and B, that he couldn't just admit – at least to himself – that he liked Remus and was, indeed, gay.

He pushed his palm down against his crotch, letting out a shallow breath at the pleasure the simple contact brought. He needed his own space to do this. He didn't want to risk being caught. Especially by Remus.

He heard a _pop_. He looked over at where the beds used to be. Now there were two doors next to the bathroom. He walked over to the one further away from the bathroom. He pushed it open and walked in.

"What the..." he was lost for words. The walls were covered in posters of Remus Lupin. He looked around at them all. All of them were moving in some way. One was blowing kisses with a sexy smirk on his face. One was caught in a loop, taking his robes off, revealing a sexy, firm, athletic torso. Another one had his eyes lidded, looking lazily at the bed below him (this one was on the ceiling above the bed) with his hands in his pants, suggestively rubbing himself. It had no shirt on, revealing the sexy body Severus just _knew_ was under the school uniform. Severus felt a violent twitch in his pyjama pants. He looked down at himself, seeing an evident bulge.

He heard the bathroom door opening and rushed inside his new room, locking the door behind him, placing a silencing charm on himself, rather than the whole room.

He walked over to the bed and lay down. The picture of Remus above him winked, before lazily going back to stroking itself. Severus' eyes felt as though they were going to fall out of his head.

After a moment, he snaked his hands to his pants, hooking his thumbs under the elastic of both them and his boxers and pulling them down and off. He looked at himself. He looked at the Remus above him. It licked its lips in approval. He wrapped his hands around himself, one holding the base, one ready to pump. He looked back up at Ceiling Remus. It had its hand down its pants, still, but also had the other one running up and down the sexy torso, occasionally stopping to tweak a nipple or circle its belly button. Severus gave an experimental pump, not taking his eyes off of Ceiling Remus. The poster started thrusting its hips, opening its mouth a little, as though moaning in absolute pleasure. Severus let out his own silent moan. He began pumping himself in earnest, never taking his eyes from his favourite poster.

He was soon bucking into his own hands, letting out silent screams, all the while, watching as Ceiling Remus apparently met his own climax, spreading his legs and closing his eyes, thrusting his hips.

Soon, Severus was panting, semen covering his hands and the bottom of his pyjama top. After allowing himself to recover a little, he retrieved his wand and cleaned himself up, taking the silencing charm off himself. He suddenly decided he _was_ hungry. Famished, even.

Remus exited the bathroom and was in time to see Severus rush quickly into a room that hadn't been there before, and lock the door. Remus furrowed his brows. _Maybe he's already sick of being in my presence?_

He looked into the other room, the one he assumed was his. It was nice enough. It had a simple bed with the same covers the other two had before they were replace by rooms. There was a nice thick rug on the stone floor, next to a fireplace and a desk and chair on the opposite wall to the bed. He shrugged, returning to the couch to read whatever he could find. _I hope there're books in here. James probably brought my bag back to the common room when I didn't return from dinner..._ He scowled, remembering why he'd ended up in the Room of Requirement anyway. _That idiot. He could have killed Severus._

He looked up as he heard Severus' door open. He smiled as the boy hesitantly walked out, flicking a strange look at him. _What was that? Did I do something wrong while he was… oh God… he heard me… fuck!_ Remus felt the blood rush to his face, lighting him up like a candle. He brought the book up to hide his face, trying to concentrate on the words on the pages… only to fail. He listened to Severus loading his plate with food, the delicious smells wafting over to him.

"Interesting book?" Remus started at the soft voice that was suddenly so close to him. He looked over to see Severus settling down next to him on the three-seater. "What?" The Slytherin gave Remus a confused look, before shifting so he was a little further away on the couch. "I didn't think… I mean…" _Shit. I sound like a damn Hufflepuff…_ "I didn't realise my company would be to your displeasure. I'll go back to--" He was cut off by Remus' soft chuckling. "What?"

"You."

"I see."

"Severus, I mean… I'm not laughing _at_ you…"

"Hn."

"Sev…"

"Don't call me that."

"What?"

"Don't shorten my name. It sounds ridiculous."

"But…"

"Don't."

"OK."

Remus watched Severus eat for a while, before mustering up the courage to move closer to him. He felt the other boy tense as their thighs brushed slightly, but nothing was said. He tentatively put his book down on the floor before leaning on Severus again, like he had in the bathrooms.

"I'm sorry." Severus looked at him, confused, but continued eating. "I didn't mean for you to… hear anything. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I just… you know…" he trailed off, hoping Severus would understand that he'd really needed a good wank. Like a typical teenage boy.

Severus could feel his cheeks heating up slightly. _So that's what he's apologising for… idiot._

"It wasn't that… I just wanted to go to bed. But I couldn't sleep. I guess I really was hungry." He would _never_ admit to touching himself to this boy. He knew he was the least desirable person in Hogwarts, but he was still an adolescent, _human_, boy with urges. He knew people would gag at the thought of him in any sexual situation, but damnit… he thought he at least deserved it from himself. He wiped a tear from his cheek at the self-loathing welling up inside at the thought of how ugly he was. _Damn. How does Lupin do this to me?_

"Severus?" Remus had felt the movement of the other wiping away his tear. He pulled back again and studied the poor boy before him. "Are you OK? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." His voice had a sharper edge to it, this time. "I had something in my eye."

"Yeah, tears. What's wrong?" He received no answer. He decided to attempt at some kind of humour one more time. "Did your penis fall off?" He was about to laugh when Severus turned a horrified look towards him, the beautiful black eyes wide as saucers, his eyebrows raised, his mouth slightly open. He looked hilariously scandalised.

"Excuse me?" He sounded incredulously mortified. Remus couldn't stop the laughter from erupting.

"You know… are you turning into a woman? You were crying… I was _trying_ to be funny." He noticed the flash of hurt come across Severus' face as he realised he's just said something stupid, _again_. "Sorry. I didn't mean… I was trying to make you feel better."

"By making fun of me? Great job, Lupin." Remus winced at the use of his surname in such a hurt, cold voice. Sometimes he just hated himself. He hated that he was the least-funny Marauder. He hated that he had no sense of humour… well, one that no-one else understood.

"I didn't mean it. I was just… trying to… help."

"Next time you feel the urge to joke, just keep your mouth shut. You're not very funny."

"Sorry," he whispered, leaning his head back down on Severus' shoulder.

Severus sighed, mustering up what little courage he had. He gently lay his hand on Remus', squeezing slightly, letting him know it was OK. He went to pull away, but his hand was caught in a firm grip. He felt a squeeze. He smiled. He really _did_ have a friend.

Ten minutes of silence later, Remus was feeling a little… frustrated. Being so close to Severus was becoming a little hard. During their comfortable silence, he'd allowed his mind to wonder to his more erotic thoughts again. He was absent-mindedly rubbing his thumbs over Severus' hand, enjoying the feel of the soft skin. He nuzzled closer, practically climbing on top of his newest friend.

Severus wrapped his free arm around Remus' shoulder, not so uncomfortable anymore. He'd never had a friend before. He didn't know you could be so… close to someone. He quite liked it.

He started to stroke Remus' hair, letting his thoughts wonder, until he was interrupted by a strange sound. He looked down at Remus, about to ask what it was. Then he heard it again, but seeing as he was now looking at the other boy, he found out what it was. Remus had whimpered. He experimentally stroked the soft hair again, earning himself another beautiful whimper, enjoying the sound rather a lot.

Remus couldn't believe it. He'd _whimpered!_ _Three times!_ But the hand running through his hair felt so good… and being so close to Severus was just Heaven. He smelled wonderful, felt wonderful and was doing wonderful things to him. For the second time that night, Remus could feel himself becoming aroused. He suppressed the urge to kiss the beautiful hand he'd captured, trying not to let on about his current problem…

"I take it you like me doing this?" Severus raked his nails over Remus' scalp firmly, earning himself a moan. "You know… you remind me of a dog being scratched behind its ears." He smirked as he heard a huff of mild indignance. "Who's a good boy? Hmm?" His smirk grew when he heard a growl coming from the boy below. "And that just proved my point." He chuckled when Remus turned around to face him, putting a stop to the petting. His eyes were narrowed playfully.

"Well, what do _you_ like? To hang upside down in trees with your wings curled around you?"

"Very humorous. Mutt."

"Bat."

"Original, aren't you?" Severus quite liked this game. He was winning.

"It may not be original, but it's apt." Remus smirked at Severus' scowl, sitting up more, one leg over Severus'. "Hit a nerve?"

"No."

"You have no idea how close you are when you call me 'Mutt'." Remus' eyes widened at what he'd just said. _Shit! He's definitely going to know what I am now! He'll hate me for sure…_ He flinched back when he saw the look in Severus' eyes. The boy had figured something out.

"Werewolf?" He sounded curious, not accusing. Maybe there was some hope. Remus cautiously nodded, watching closely for any kind of reaction. "Hn. Thought so. You seem to become ill every month. Perhaps it isn't _my_ penis that is in danger of falling off?" He smirked at the look of shocked relief on Remus' face.

"You… you don't care?" He subconsciously leant forward a bit, trying to discern whether or not Severus was being truthful. The Slytherin shrugged self-consciously.

"I can't exactly be picky about who my friends are. Even if they _are_ flea-bitten mutts." He smirked as Remus started to grin.

"I'll have you know, I haven't had fleas since I was eleven! I'm very clean. House-broken and everything."

"I guess all that's left is for me to get you neutered…" Severus let out an amused sound at the horrified look on Remus' face. He was so damnably handsome.

"You wouldn't…"

"I would." Severus was near breaking point. He just wanted to burst into laughter, but he had an image to maintain.

"But… don't you love me?" That killed the mood. Severus didn't feel so jovial anymore. He tensed.

"Like a broom up the arse."

"You flatter me. I'm not _that_ well-endowed!" This made Remus laugh. He was laughing so much that he leant forward and wrapped his arms around Severus' neck, nuzzling his cheek to the other's. He loved making Severus look scandalised. He loved how expressive those beautiful eyes were when it was just the two of them. "Come on… _that one_ was funny!"

"Hilarious." Severus' tone was sarcastic, but he'd relaxed a little. He liked Remus' arms around him. He liked the smell of the other boy's hair. He liked the hardness poking his thigh… _What!_

Remus gasped as his erection brushed against Severus' thigh. He jumped back from the hug like he'd been electrocuted. "I… I'm sorry! I… I'm not… you know… I don't like… oh, God…"

Severus didn't know what to do. He was stunned. Was _he_ the cause of _that_?

"Remus?" He asked tenderly, grabbing the wrists and pulling the mortified boy's hands away from his beet-red face. Remus wouldn't make eye contact. He'd never been so embarrassed in his entire life. Severus pulled the boy closer, deciding to be brave for once in his miserable life. "I… I don't mind." Remus' eyes snapped up to Severus'.

"Y-you don't?" Severus sighed.

"If I didn't care about you being a werewolf, what makes you think I care about that?"

"But… I… against your…"

"Idiot." Severus pulled Remus to him in a hug. He wasn't ready to tell his friend about his recent thoughts just yet, but he was OK with being there for him. Especially if that meant he got to touch him more.

"Thank you." Remus resumed his favourite position; his face buried in Severus' neck, arms around the small waist.

"We should go to bed. It has to be early morning." Severus had resumed his stroking of Remus' hair, allowing the werewolf to sit on his lap, his head resting against his shoulder. His left arm wrapped around Remus' waist, his hand clasped between both of the other's, receiving a gentle massage. He occasionally changed hands, to even out the tingling almost-numb feeling he got from the massages.

"Can't we stay here?"

"No. I don't think the couch is good for our backs." As he finished his sentence, the room changed again. They fell back, suddenly, finding themselves atop a large, soft bed with more than enough pillows and blankets. The fire was still there, giving the room a nice, romantic glow. The kitchenette disappeared, replaced by one table with empty gold plates, platters and goblets, like a miniature House Table… just for them.

"Convenient." Severus smirked, manoeuvring them so they were under the blankets. He had his arms around Remus, who was flush against him, face buried in his chest, contentedly cuddling back.

"Very." Remus grinned. He loved this room.

*

It had been almost a month since Remus and Severus spent the night together in the Room of Requirement. They'd gone to Hogsmead, deciding to take a picnic near the Shrieking Shack until it started to rain. After that day, their friendship blossomed, and they became ever closer. They studied together, when they could, and spent time together as much as possible.

Severus was amazed that he'd not even been tripped by one of the Marauders once, since the day Sirius got the idea of revenge in his head. He'd only seen Sirius in classes and from a distance in the Great Hall at meals. The boy looked a mess. Severus almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"Severus?" Remus nudged the Slytherin out of his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"What're you thinking about? You have an odd expression on your face."

"Thank you."

"You know what I mean. What's bothering you?"

"I... I'm not used to going for so long without some kind of prank being pulled on me by your friends." He leant back against the wall of the uppermost room in the Shrieking Shack. They'd decided to spend the night there to satisfy Severus' curiosity. He'd asked about it at their picnic.

"Ah, I see. Would you like me to ask them to prank you one more time for old times' sakes?" He grinned at the look on Severus' face.

"Thank you, no. I'll be quite alright." Severus went back to his Charms essay.

"I still feel really bad about what Sirius did. He had no right to do that. I'm so ashamed of him..." Remus couldn't help but let a tear escape his eye, as he remembered Severus so broken and humiliated on the bathroom floor. He was so disgusted at Sirius' actions that he hadn't spoken a word to the boy since that night. He'd left the wand on his bedside table the next morning, without a word. He left a note, though. It warned Sirius to use it carefully. Remus assured Sirius that if he misused it again, he would be minus one of his wands. And not the magical one.

"Remus?" Severus saw the tear drop from Remus' chin, onto the boy's robes. "It isn't your fault. You know I don't blame you. You idiot." Severus gave up on his homework for the night and wrapped a comforting arm around Remus' shoulders, the other slid around his waist. He liked comforting Remus. He still hadn't said anything to him about his feelings... he knew the other boy would understand, would possibly return them. But he had still not fully accepted them, himself.

"I know... but he was my friend. He did that for me. He was trying to protect me... in his own twisted way... and I feel responsible for that. If it hadn't been for me, you would never have been... and nearly..." he couldn't even bring himself to say the words.

"It's OK. Let it go."

"No! He could have killed you! He nearly fucking _raped_ you with _your own wand!_" Remus' tears were freefalling now. He couldn't believe Severus had already let it go. Did the boy hold such little value for his own wellbeing... his own life?

"I... I know. But you stopped it. You..." he paused, not wanting to sound like some idiot damsel in distress. "You saved me." He said it anyway. He decided to let Remus know how he felt about that, at least.

"No... I stood there and let him bash you against the wall again before I even did anything. I'm as bad as he is... oh my gods, Severus, how can you ever forgive me? How could you be so calm about it all? Don't you care about what happens to you? Do you really hate yourself so much?" Remus was shaking with sadness and anger by this point.

"No-one has ever cared about me. Why should I care about myself? Why should _you_?" Severus had to know why Remus Lupin found it in his heart to be friends with someone like him. He looked helplessly at Remus, wanting an answer.

"Severus, you stubborn, blind idiot!" Remus pulled Severus into his lap. "I love you!" In the midst of his raw emotions, he pulled Severus into a passionate kiss. He plunged his tongue into the shocked-into-compliance-mouth and ravaged the boy's face. He clung onto Severus as though he were the one link he had to the world of the living. Finally, Severus responded, tentatively caressing Remus' tongue with his own. Remus moaned, ecstatic at the sensation of Severus' tongue in his mouth. The Slytherin clutched the robes below him, tightly. He didn't want Remus to 'come to his senses' and escape. Not now, after so long.

Finally, they pulled away. Panting, Remus smiled, tucking Severus' hair behind his ears, half cupping his blushing face with both his hands.

"Severus... if you hadn't responded like that, I would be apologising profusely right now. I had no idea..." He leant in and gave a chaste kiss to Severus' pinkened lips.

"I... I've liked you for a long while... I just hadn't accepted it until now. I refused to acknowledge it. I'd convinced myself that I knew you would never feel the same way," he admitted shyly, not meeting Remus' eyes.

"Severus... you have the lowest self-esteem of anyone I know. Even Peter has more than you do."

"Can we not bring him up at this moment?" Severus said dryly. He didn't want to think about Peter Pettigrew after kissing Remus. He let go of Remus' robes after realising something. That was his first kiss. He'd just given his first kiss to another boy. And he was OK with it! He smiled; a real smile. He met Remus' eyes, finally.

"What?" Remus laughed at the unbelievably goofy smile on Severus' face.

"I... I think this will be... OK." Severus allowed himself to grin. Finally, he accepted who he was.

"Well, I'm glad to know. Otherwise I'd feel guilty for doing it all the time without you really liking it!" Remus pulled Severus to him in a tight hug, stroking the soft hair under his hand. After a few moments, he realised something. Something believable, yet unbelievable... and flattering. "Was that your first kiss, Severus?" He stopped stroking Severus' hair, wanting to encourage an answer from him. "Severus?"

"Yes." He sighed, ashamed at his inexperience. Would Remus change his mind?

"I'm honoured. You let me steal your first kiss!" He cooed, jokingly, briefly hugging a little tighter.

"It's not like you gave me a choice, anyway." He was back to his sarcastic self.

"Eh... sorry about that. I was... I guess I was a bit emotional." He smiled self-consciously. "The Full Moon is tomorrow..."

"I know. I... I want to show you something. I've been able to do this since the end of Fourth Year..." Severus pulled himself away from Remus' warmth and stood in the middle of the draughty room.

"What? Walk? Severus, you've been able to walk a lot longer than that, I've seen you!" Remus didn't understand Severus' sudden seriousness... he wasn't sure he liked it.

"Just shut up and watch." He scowled before suddenly morphing into a sleek, black lion. Remus just looked on, amazed at this revelation. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Severus stalked over to Remus and sat in front of him. He bent his head to lick Remus' palm, nuzzling it a little. Remus, still kind of in shock, gave Severus a pat on the head. The midnight-mane was like velvet. Remus ran his hands through the beautiful fur, loving the feel against his skin.

"You're beautiful! Oh, Severus! This is wonderful! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He laughed, tears of joy leaking out as he hugged the beautiful lion to him. He snuggled into the fur, taking in the smell he'd loved since his first night with the Slytherin. Even in his Animagus form, Severus had his own unique scent.

"You approve?" He asked once he'd returned to his usual self, after Remus let him go.

"Yes! Of course!"

"And I don't want to hear anything about the form I take. It was _not_ my choice. I would have chosen something much more appropriate."

"I think it's very appropriate. You're braver than you think. Than anyone gives you credit for." Remus hated not having some kind of contact with Severus, so he hugged him once more.

"I'm not brave."

"Yes, you are. How could you _not_ see it?"

"Because, I don't hallucinate."

"Severus, you're very brave. You went through so much at the hands of my friends and I every day for almost six years. You've come out of a life-threatening beating, so strong. You haven't reported him, haven't taken your revenge. You let it go. You face every day with such strength. That's bravery."

"How touching." Severus tried to sneer, but lost the effect when his voice only came out just above a whisper. Remus chuckled, squeezing tighter.

"It is." He pushed Severus back a little so he could look into his eyes. "You know... while you're in your Animagus form, you can... I mean, if you wanted to... you could join me... during the Full Moons..."

"Of course. Why do you think I showed you?" Severus smirked. "You think _I_ have low self-esteem. Mutt." Remus poked out his tongue, playfully.

"Shuddup. _Your Majesty_!" He laughed at the sour look on Severus' face.

"Not a word to _anyone_. I don't plan on having to register when I leave Hogwarts."

"I promise. You know... James, Peter and... Sirius are Animagi, too."

"Really? When did this happen?"

"Actually... they only really just got the hang of it this year." Severus smirked.

"I see."

"Oh, stop gloating. They only learned because of me."

"Hmm... and what forms do they take?"

"Well, James is a stag... Peter is a rat... and Sirius is a Grim."

"How appropriate for all of them."

"I thought so."

"Is that where those ridiculous nick-names come from? Moony, Prongs, Wormtail and Padfoot?" Severus looked a little disdainful.

"Yes, actually. And they aren't ridiculous. They're the names of our animal selves. Didn't you ever notice how your Animagus form has a personality of its own?" He grinned. "Ohh, we have to give your lion a name!"

"I think not."

"Please?" Severus sighed, not even wanting to argue about something he deemed so petty. Remus' grin broadened. "Thank you!" Severus just shook his head, sighed again and settled into Remus' lap, back to chest. Remus wrapped his arms around Severus and started brain-storming names for the lion. "How about... uh..."

"Anything but Snivellus."

"I would _never_ call you that. I haven't ever called you that." Remus sounded indignant at the thought of him using the appellation.

"Haven't you?"

"Not once." Severus let out a breath of relief. "Hmm... how about... ha, ha... 'Your Majesty'?" He squeezed Severus' waist teasingly.

"Definitely not."

"Aww! OK... um... Fluffy?"

"No!"

"Ha, ha, ha! OK, not Fluffy!" He kissed the crown of Severus' head. "Do you have any ideas?"

"No."

"You're no fun. Well, I think it should be something to do with your 'royal blood', ha, ha..."

"My mother's maiden name was Prince..."

"Perfect!"

"What?"

"That's your name. Prince. My Prince." Remus grinned through his blush. He rested his chin on the bony shoulder in front of him. He nuzzled the midnight hair beside his cheek.

"_Your_ Prince?"

"_My_ Prince." Remus growled possessively. "Sorry," he felt like an idiot again. "This close to the Full Moon, I get a little... aggressive."

"_That_ was aggressive?"

"Well..."

"Remus, you're definitely a submissive werewolf. You have no backbone."

"What do you mean! I'm very dominant!" He turned Severus around to face him. He crushed their lips together, forcing his tongue inside Severus' mouth again. He wouldn't let the boy pull away until he felt the need for air. "See?"

"Taking another's right of choice away isn't dominance. It's tyranny." Severus didn't look pleased.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean..."

"I know you didn't. I don't mind... just don't be so rough... you drooled on me." Severus wiped the spittle from his chin, wiping his hand on Remus' robes. The Gryffindor laughed, amazed that Severus had all-but admitted he liked gentle kisses.

"How's this..." he leant in and gently suckled Severus' bottom lip, asking for entrance, rather than taking it. He leant forward as Severus allowed him in, pushing the boy back so they were laying on the floor. He lay atop him, hands entwined above their heads, enjoying the deep, sensual kisses.

"Much better," Severus replied a little dazedly, when they finally resurfaced. "You didn't drool as much this time."

"That was you!"

"I don't drool." Severus smirked. "I'm not the canine."

"No, you're a _pussy_!" Remus laughed, burying his face in Severus' chest, placing gentle kisses between bouts of silent giggles.

"He claims, _giggling_." Severus smirked again when Remus stopped laughing and scowled.

"Shuddup. At least I laugh."

"So do I."

"I've never heard you laugh."

"Because you're not funny."

"Are you sure it's not because you don't have a sense of humour?"

"Very."

"Fine. Tell me a joke."

"I don't know any."

"Well, how can you claim to have a sense of humour if you don't even know any jokes?"

"I find humour in irony and the faces you pull when you're trying to be serious." He let out a chuckle. "Like before, when you gave the bravery speech." Remus' cheeks flushed pink again.

"I was trying to make you see yourself the way I see you... I don't think I look funny..."

"No, you don't... but when you try to be serious, you pull a certain face that makes me laugh. Or, want to."

"Why don't you laugh?"

"I don't like the way it sounds."

"Why?"

"It sounds ridiculous coming from me."

"Why?"

"Because I hardly smile. It's only fitting that I don't laugh. The sound is alien to my vocal chords."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my life. And I have to listen to James and Peter."

"And Black. He'd have to be the most ridiculous of the four of you."

"Yes, well... I haven't listened to anything he's had to say since... then."

"Why?"

"How can you possibly ask that? Why? Because, you thick-skulled dunderhead, of what he did to _you_!" Remus couldn't believe Severus. Did he honestly believe that Remus would still be friends with Sirius after what he'd done?

"I can't believe you. You're trying to tell me that you are no longer friends with Sirius Black? After he did something to someone _else_ for _you_? He's been your friend for almost six years, has he not? And you discontinue your friendship because he tried to protect you, to defend your honour, so to speak, from me, the evil Slytherin."

"W-well... I..."

"Even I can see that he was, in his own twisted way, trying to protect a friend. Why do you think I got over it so quickly? I wish I had someone in my life willing to go to such lengths for me. Don't you see how lucky you are? I haven't forgiven him, not at all. Even I don't deserve what he did. I know that, now. Thanks to you... but aren't you grateful that he was willing to destroy his and my life just for your honour? Aren't you flattered to know you have someone who is willing to stand up for you like that? Even though you're a werewolf and are in no need of protection, he was willing to sacrifice everything for you. You said that your friends are protective of you, but you don't realise how lucky you are! You don't realise that not everyone has people in their lives like that. I don't even have any _friends_! Let alone any that would put their future at risk like that."

Severus couldn't believe he was defending Sirius Black. Not after what he did. But he meant every word of it.

"Severus... I... I don't know what to say." Remus sat up, straddling Severus, his hands splayed upon the other's chest below him. "You... you're right. But... what he did! I can't forgive him for that! How could anyone do something like that? And a reason I'm so angry about it is that it was done on my behalf. I can't let that sort of thing go just because the person thought they were doing something good for me. It's absolutely immoral and it goes against everything I stand for; all of my principles." He lay back on top of Severus, his arms between them as he kissed the delicate chin before him, looking into the deep black eyes. "How can you defend him like that?"

"How could you not? It may go against your principles to forgive him, but doesn't it go against them to not at least let him explain? Don't you think you're being a little harsh on him? I can't believe I'm saying any of this, either, but I know you. I know that losing a friend of six years would be eating away at you. You're too good a person to let him go without trying to fix your relationship with him."

"Severus... I... thank you. Thank you so much. I can't believe you're defending that jackarse, but thank you! I love you... I don't know how I ever got along in life without you, in the past." He kissed Severus' face all over, from throat to chin, to lips, to nose, to forehead and then all over his cheeks. "You're an amazing man, Severus Snape."

"I know." He smirked. "Just make him really regret it before you patch things up..."

"Oh, I will." Remus gave his own smirk just then, thinking of ways Sirius could make up to Severus.

*

"Is there a bed in this dilapidated rat-hole?" Severus was not comfortable laying on the floor with Remus on top of him after two hours.

"Why? I'm quite comfortable," said Remus, cheekily. Severus gave him a scowl before pushing him off and sitting up.

"My back is killing me. Where is the bedroom?"

"Downstairs." He gave up trying to be cheeky. He was tired, too.

*

"Sirius, I think you have some serious arse-kissing to do." Sirius paced up and down in front of the fireplace of the Gryffindor common room.

"I _know_, James! Don't you think I _know_?" He stopped pacing enough to yell at his friend. "I can't _believe_ I lost it like that! You should have seen him... he was so broken and... oh my God, I can't believe I did that... no one deserves that, Jamie... how can you and Peter still be my friends?" Sirius had tears streaming down his face as he yelled at James.

"At first, I didn't know what to think. I mean, what you did was something to make your parents proud... but it was to Snape. And, I don't hate him that much, and I know you used to like him, Padfoot, so I don't understand why you did it. Even if it was for Remus. You know Remus can take care of himself. He's not exactly defenceless, you know?" James stood up and grabbed Sirius' shoulders to stop his pacing. "Will you stop pacing and just go apologise to them? Remus hasn't spoken to you in nearly a month. If you don't do something to fix this, I think you can kiss your chances with him goodbye. And Snape, too. I don't think you ever really had a chance with Snape... not since you pranked him on our first day..." James led Sirius over to the couch.

"What should I do, Prongs? How can I ever make it up to them? Especially Severus..? I don't think I stopped liking him... when he was sorted into Slytherin, it broke my heart. I was so angry! I just lashed out... and didn't stop... what the hell am I going to do?" He covered his face with his hands, his elbows resting on his knees.

"Mate, I don't know. But... you can always start with a simple apology, right? Tomorrow's the Full Moon. You should say something to Remus tomorrow, when you see him at breakfast. I know he'll give you a second chance. It's Remus, we're talking about. He loves you. You know he does."

"But... what he said... I don't think he wants to be friends with someone like me."

"You're not your family, Sirius. You know what you did was wrong and you regret it. You just have to let him know you do. I'm going to bed now, OK? I think you should get some sleep, too. You look terrible. When is the last time you had a good night's sleep? Or a decent meal? You've lost weight in the last month... and your Quidditch is going to the shitter." James was only half serious now. He needed to get things within the Marauders back to normal. He needed to have a break from Sirius' moping and whining. "So, get your arse into bed and stop whining." He grinned at the small smile he received. The first one he'd seen on Sirius in nearly a month.

*

"Good morning!" Remus chimed as the sun shone through the broken shutters of the Shrieking Shack. He'd gone to the castle and made them both a plate of breakfast. His was a plate of sausages and bacon and breakfast steaks.

"Go away. It's dawn."

"Yes, and I have breakfast for you!"

"Why can't we sleep until a normal hour to get up?"

"Sorry, but I get up at dawn on the Full Moons... I'll let you sleep in and go for a walk, OK?"

"I'm awake, now." Severus grumbled, but was glad to have a few extra hours with Remus. "What's for breakfast?" He looked at Remus' plate with distaste. He wasn't a vegetarian, but so much meat so early in the morning couldn't be a good thing.

"Well, you have pancakes with vanilla ice-cream and maple syrup with a hot chocolate and whipped cream, chocolate shavings and marshmallows and a side of scrambled eggs and four strips of crispy bacon. Enjoy!" Severus' eyes bulged. He couldn't believe he was expected to eat so much. He would have been happy with a couple of pieces of toast with jam and some coffee.

"You expect me to eat all of that?"

"Yes! You need your energy for the day... and tonight!" Remus winked. He had an unusual gleam in his eyes. "You'll need every bit to be able to keep up with me tonight!" He grinned and started in on his sausages.

"What's with all the meat?"

"I crave it during the Full Moon. If I eat enough of it during the day, I don't hunt at night. I just play with James and Sirius and Peter. And now, you!" He took a sip of his milk.

"Milk?"

"Yes. I know, it's an odd combination, but it seems to work..." he shrugged and dug in again.

"Hmm..." Severus started to eat his mountain of pancakes.

"Do you like them?"

"They're very... sweet."

"You don't like sweet?"

"Sweet is fine."

"Good. 'Cause I made them myself!"

"I thought a House Elf would have done all this?"

"Oh, no. They know I like to prepare my own food during the Full Moon. They helped me out, of course, because I only usually cook up a plate of meat, but I told them this was for someone special." He grinned like an idiot at the blush on Severus' pale cheeks.

"Thank you..."

"Have you finished yet?" Remus couldn't believe it had taken Severus nearly an hour to finished his breakfast. He impatiently tidied as much of the little room they were in as he could, not wanting to leave Severus' side, but also needing something physical to do. He was always so full of energy at this time of the month.

"I don't see why I have to eat so much breakfast. I still have two meals to go."

"You'll understand when you're trying to keep up with Moony tonight. He's a bundle of energy. And it leaks out into me, during the day."

"I noticed." He thought it adorable that Remus was so fidgety during the Full Moon, when he was usually so docile.

"Come on! You only have a few bites to go!"

"So, why can't I miss them altogether? I can't afford new robes, you know."

"You'll work it off tonight. Come on, it's almost time for class and we haven't had a shower or anything!"

"OK. I'm done. Happy now?" He groaned as he leant back against the wall. He had never eaten so much in his life. He felt as though he was about to explode.

"Very. Let's go. We have to get ready for class."

"I don't think I can move." Severus rubbed his protesting stomach.

"I'll carry you, then!" Remus beamed. He scooped his new boyfriend into his arms and carried him down, through the tunnel and up to the grounds of Hogwarts. He started sprinting towards the entrance.

"Put me down! This instant! Lupin, if you don't I'll hex your arse to the next Full Moon!"

"Aw... spoil sport!" Remus pouted and let Severus down, not in the least bit worried about the threat of hexing. "I think they all might still be in breakfast..." Remus put his ear to the door and listened in to the chatter of the people beyond.

"What happened to 'we're going to be late, hurry up and eat!'? Hmm?" Severus crossed his arms and glared at Remus.

"Hehe... um... I just wanted you to hurry up?" Remus slunk to Severus in a submissive way. He circled the small waist with his arms and hugged Severus fiercely. "Want to go have a shower?" He grinned, slipping his hands down to pinch Severus' little bottom.

"Absolutely not. I am perfectly capable of bathing myself. Without you." He pushed the other boy off him. "What's gotten into you? You're acting like your hormones are out of balance. You have so much energy and you carried me all the way here, while _sprinting_! What is going on?"

"Uh..." Remus felt like an absolute fool. How could he not have noticed? He looked back on the past few weeks. He remembered all times he masturbated in the shower... thinking of Severus. He remembered all the times he masturbated in bed... thinking of Severus. He blushed.

"Remus?" Severus was getting impatient.

"I have to go... I don't think I should be around you for a while... it could be dangerous."

"What are you talking about, you Mutt?"

"I-I think... I think I'm... in heat." Remus stared fixedly at his shoes. He was so embarrassed! He'd forgotten that werewolves entered a mating cycle the whole year of their sixteenth birthday. Especially when they had someone specific they wanted to mate with.

"You idiot! How could you forget! You're sixteen! Shit! I forgot too, so I guess... no! You're the werewolf! You should be more careful!" Severus scrubbed his face with his hands, trying to think of what to do.

"I think it's safest to keep away from me, today. Until tonight, you won't have a chance. I'm a lot stronger than you. Until you can turn into Prince, I don't think you should be near me. Something could happen. I would kill myself if I did anything like that to you." He looked away, more ashamed every second that he'd forgotten what this year meant for him. He was close to tears at the thought of what he'd almost given himself the chance to do to Severus.

"Fine. I'll see you tonight. Where do we meet?"

"At sunset, Madame Pomfrey escorts me to the Whomping Willow and takes me to the Shrieking Shack. At an hour past dusk, I change. If you were to be there... at the same time as James and the others... well, if Sirius and I have made up by then... I would really appreciate it." He finally built the courage to look into Severus' eyes. He gave a shy smile. "Will you still be there?"

"Of course I will, you mangy dog. Now, let's get inside and get ready for class. I smell like your little hideaway." Remus turned to go, head downcast. But before he could go, Severus grabbed his hand, gently and gave him a soft kiss and a smile. Grinning, once more, Remus hugged Severus and dragged him into the Great Hall.

*

"Sirius." Remus cornered Sirius on the way to their Transfiguration class, after lunch. He saw the older boy flinch at his name. At the voice that said his name.

"Yes?" He turned around slowly, not wanting to somehow incur the wrath of Remus Lupin anymore than he already had.

"We need to talk. Now. Come with me, please." Sirius nodded, warily following Remus into an unused classroom. He knew what Remus was like on the days of the Full Moon.

"Remus... I--" he was cut off by Remus' hand again.

"Sirius. Before you say anything, just listen." He sat down on an old chair and waited for Sirius to do the same. "What you did to Severus is inexcusable. I have not forgiven you. I won't. Not for a long time, at least. He hasn't either. You'll be lucky if he ever does. Yet, you have him to thank for me giving you the chance to explain yourself. He spoke up on your behalf. Even after what you did to him. What you _almost_ did to him." He paused, trying not to lose his temper at the memory. "He made me realise that you were doing it for me. To protect me from, as he said 'the evil Slytherin'. You had... good intentions. Twisted as they were. I want to know why you chose such a punishment. Why did you bash him? Why were you prepared to _rape_ him with his own wand?" Remus looked disgusted at the last sentence. He still couldn't believe that the wonderful boy, Sirius Black, had such a dark nature to him. He was so angry and confused. He loved Sirius; he couldn't understand what had pushed the boy over the edge. "Explain."

"I-I... have no excuse." That was all Sirius had to say. He, himself couldn't believe the lengths to which he was prepared to go.

"Surely the Silver-Tongued Sirius Black can come up with something to get himself out of trouble, this time?" Remus wasn't ready to accept that Sirius had absolutely nothing to say.

"The only... the only thing I can think to say is... I did it because I love you."

"I know you do. And I still love you. You're my best friend, Sirius. But that is no excuse! How could something like 'love' drive you to do that to another human being?"

"I... like Sn—Severus said... I was trying to protect you. I didn't know what he'd done. I don't know what came over me. But when I saw you so hurt... and just after the Full Moon... I went crazy. I wanted to make him feel all the pain he'd inflicted on you. I wanted him to feel the pain he's made me feel every day since we were Sorted!" His eyes went wide, realising what he'd just confessed.

"What? You? What did he do to you?"

"N-nothing."

"Sirius, tell me."

"I-I... since the Sorting in First Year, I-I've been angry at him. F-for being placed into Slytherin. When I first saw him on the train... I just... I don't know. I fell in love, I guess. He was so quiet, so fragile, so... I don't know. I just liked him. And then, then he was Sorted into Slytherin. He wasn't a Gryffindor. He left me. I know, I had you and James and Peter, but I didn't have him. I only learned his name when I heard him called up to the hat. I was too scared to go up to him and introduce myself. For once in my life, I felt like I wasn't good enough. I'd never felt that way before. And, then he went to Slytherin. I couldn't believe that such an amazing person could be like my parents on the inside. How could he do that? How could he be like them?" He sobbed. He wiped away the tears making their way down his face. He looked terrible, Remus thought.

"Sirius... I had no idea..."

"That's not all. I... I love you, too, Remy. I love you more than I should. You're my best friend, but I can never get these thoughts of you out of my head... and it's so wrong! I can't love two people at the same time, as much as each other! What's _wrong _with me?" Sirius hid his face in his hands, not wanting Remus to have to look at him.

"Oh, Sirius..." Remus felt his heart skip. He'd had no idea that Sirius even liked men! He especially didn't think that his crush from Third to Fifth Year would ever like him back! _**Be honest. You still like Sirius.**__ No. I like Severus. I love Severus. __**But so does Sirius. Why can't you share? **__Share? He's not a toy! And he doesn't even like Sirius! __**Pity. It would be so hot.**_ Remus growled at the voice in his head. He hated it when Moony talked to him like that.

He stood up and walked the few steps over to Sirius' sobbing form. He still didn't forgive him, but he couldn't stand to see one of the men he loved in pain.

"Sirius..." He pried the hands away from Sirius' face. "I... I want you to know... I love you too. But I'm with Severus. Since last night, actually. And Moony thought it would be wonderful if the _three_ of us got together. But... you've ruined your chances with Severus, I think. He would never agree."

"What? Y-you... you feel the same?"

"Well, I _did_. OK, I still do. But I refuse to go behind Severus' back."

"Charming." The two Gryffindors looked over to the classroom door, only to see Severus Snape standing there, looking as stoic as ever. Remus hoped he hadn't gotten the wrong impression and thought that he'd done anything with Sirius.

"You know, Black... what Remus proposes is not so preposterous." Severus chose his words carefully, not wanting to sound like a horny idiot. "I... liked you also. For a while. And...even though what you did... was a new low... I know how happy you make Remus. And... I heard your story about me... I won't apologise for choosing Slytherin. I didn't even know you in First Year. All I knew was that you were a bully. I hated you for so long. But... one day... I saw you with Remus. You were so... gentle. It must have been after the Full Moon. You made him smile. You gave him chocolate and you were a completely different person to what you showed me. I... started to like you. Even if it was a totally different person and you didn't show even the slightest interest in me. But... I think it will take a long time to be able to trust you. Especially after what you _almost_ did. I don't think I will be entirely comfortable with you in that sense for... a while."

"S-Severus... I..." Sirius made his way over to Severus, unable to comprehend how very lucky he was. He couldn't believe Severus Snape was agreeing to being in a three-way relationship with him and Remus. After only just getting together with the werewolf the night before.  
"Are you sure, Severus?" Remus stayed knelt by Sirius' chair, watching as Sirius approached his boyfriend.

"Of course. I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't." Severus scowled. He wasn't a halfwit. He knew what he wanted.

"Severus..." Sirius had made it to the smallest boy of the three. He tentatively captured Severus' hands in his and brought them to his mouth, kissing each knuckle in turn, before wrapping his arms around the boy in a tight embrace. He never wanted to let go. Tears of joy ran freely down his face as he clutched the Slytherin to him. "Thank you... I-I'm _so_ sorry! I.. have no excuse for what I did. I don't expect you to ever forgive me. But... I love you."

"I... like you, Black... Sirius. But... I love Remus. What I feel for Remus is still a lot stronger. Can you accept that?"

"Yes! Yes, of course I can!" Sirius fervently agreed, still not letting go. Finally, Severus loosely wrapped his arms around Sirius, returning the hug.

"You know... we've missed half of Transfiguration." Remus interrupted the others' moment. He came over and pulled them apart. "As wonderful as all this is, we're going to be in a lot of trouble. And you, mister," he turned to Severus, "why are you here? I thought we agreed that it was best that you weren't near me until tonight!" He was happy that Severus was there and making up with Sirius, but he still worried about the boy's safety when it came to him.

"Tonight? He can't be with us tonight, Moony!" Sirius sounded alarmed.

"Sirius, do you honestly think I would let him near me during the Full Moon if he wasn't completely safe?" Remus was exasperated. He knew Sirius was protective, but this was ridiculous. He made Remus sound like he didn't know what he was doing.

"What do you mean? How do you know he'll be safe?"

"Severus, will you show him, please, so we can get our arses to class?" Remus rubbed his eyes as though Sirius tired him out just by talking.

Severus walked into the middle of the room, where the desks were cleared and ensured he had enough space to transform.

"Wow. Y-you're... an Animagus? That's amazing! When did you learn to do this?" Sirius approached the lion and pet its head, also loving the velvety feel of the midnight fur. Prince rolled his eyes before turning back into Severus.

"Since the end of Fourth Year."

"Wow. I've only been able to do it since the end of last year..." Sirius looked amazed at his new boyfriend's abilities.

"Show me your Grim." Severus wanted to see this for himself.

"OK." Sirius shrugged and turned into Padfoot. The giant black dog wagged its tail and jumped playfully so its two front legs were resting on either side of Severus' chest, the paws hooked over his shoulders. He licked the boy's face.

"Ugh. Thank you. Get off me." Severus was not amused. He pushed Padfoot off him and wiped his cheek of the drool.

"Eh... sorry about that. He gets a bit playful..." Sirius grinned sheepishly.

"Are we even going to class?" Remus asked from the doorway. As glad as he was that his two best friends... boyfriends... were getting along a lot better, he was still not willing to be _too_ late to Transfiguration.

"Relax, Moony. Minnie always goes easy on us when it's the Full Moon. Let's take it easy... let's go somewhere... more comfortable." He winked at Remus and wrapped his arm around Severus' shoulders.

"I think not, Sirius. I am not willing to fail just because you cannot control your hormones." Severus reprimanded the boy, but didn't remove his arm. He had to admit that he quite liked the contact. His new boyfriends were very strong. He liked not having to feel as though he had to look over his shoulder at every turn, now. He felt... safe.

*

"Are you OK to be left alone, now, Mr. Lupin?" Madame Pomfrey asked in a motherly voice as she made sure Remus' fresh change of clothes were set in place, away from where Moony could get at them.

"Yes, thank you Madame." He smiled awkwardly at her, wanting her to leave. He just wanted the night to pass by without any mishaps. Severus was going to be there and was going to see him at his worst. He hated the Full Moon. It wasn't painful, it was just embarrassing. He didn't like losing control of his mind. The first hour or so of the transformation was chaos. He'd gain some semblance of humanity after the first hour, but until then, Moony reigned.

"So, Severus... Remus and Sirius have finally come around to how they feel, eh?" James asked civilly, as they made their way to the Whomping Willow.

"Uh..."

"Of course we have, Prongsie! But little Sevie can hold his own! He won't let Remus molest him or anything!" Sirius winked and slid an arm around Severus' waist. "You need to eat more. Have you eaten anything today?"

"Yes. Remus made sure I ate. He fixed a mountain of pancakes for me. And eggs. And bacon. And chocolate milk with marshmallows and cream and chocolate shavings."

"That doesn't seem like much..."

"That was breakfast. For lunch, he had a House Elf bring me a platter of food he'd made for me. He'd ordered the Elf to stay and make sure I ate every scrap of food."

"What'd he make you for dinner?"

"Supper was a plate of sausages, steak and various pies, stews and soups. And goblet after goblet of pumpkin juice. I have never eaten so much in my life."

"That's obvious," said James. "Look at you. You're skin and bone under all those robes."

"Thank you." Severus narrowed his eyes. He felt a growl rumble through Sirius' chest as the boy held him closer.

"I think, Jamie, we need to feed him a lot more. It wouldn't do if I were to... he-he... snap him in half in a fit of passion!" He grinned at the scrunched up faces of James and Peter.

"I can assure you... that will _not_ be happening." Severus was still uncomfortable with how touchy Remus and Sirius were, but he secretly liked it. He claimed that he only put up with it to 'keep the peace'. He longed to lean into Sirius' touches... but wouldn't allow himself. He was still a little wary. As much as he knew Sirius wouldn't do anything to him ever again... he still tensed when the large hands made their way to his backside.

"Sirius, I don't think Peter and I need to be privy to the details of your love-life." James screwed up his face again.

"Nor do I." Severus agreed.

"B-but Sevy! You're _part_ of my love-life!" He kissed his cheek, wrapping both arms around Severus' neck.

"Don't call me Sevy. It sounds ridiculous. Even more so than 'Sev'."

"Who called you 'Sev'?"

"Remus."

"Ah."

Suddenly, a howl broke the silence of the night. Moony had appeared, it seemed.

"OK, boys, let Severus transform first, so we don't scare our animals."

"Why would they be scared?" Peter finally spoke up. Severus' form changed to that of Prince. "Oh." Peter squeaked. He turned very pale. He didn't like cats at all. Any species.

"Wow, Severus... nice! Ha, are you sure you're in the right House?" James grinned, ruffling the thick mane. The lion growled warningly. "OK! Geeze!" James quickly turned into Prongs, as Peter turned into Wormtail. Sirius was just in time in his transformation to see the werewolf stalking out of the Whomping Willow.

The large wolf sniffed the air, following its nose to Prince. Instead of growling at the newcomer, like the others thought he would, Moony yipped happily and wagged his tail. He nuzzled into Prince's mane and nipped his ear affectionately. The other four animals didn't know what to do. Padfoot made his way forward and butted his nose against Moony's shoulder, wanting attention, too.

Moony turned from his new friend to Padfoot. He sniffed him for a moment, then nipped an ear. Padfoot wagged his tail and tackled Moony to the ground. According to him, all was right in the world. Moony loved him!

A growl rumbled through Prince's chest, warning Moony to stay away. The werewolf had been trying to tackle him to the ground all night. It was getting annoying.

Moony growled back. He wasn't playing anymore. He wanted submission, and he wanted it now. He suddenly flipped Prince onto his back and placed his jaws over the shocked lion's throat. He then allowed the lion to return to his stomach, but held him down. Prince struggled, not knowing what on earth was happening.

Moony pinned Prince down with his forearms and positioned himself behind the lion. He gave a contented growl as he was about to thrust himself in.

He would have succeeded, had Padfoot not tackled him to the ground from the side.

The two canines wrestled around and bit and swatted at each other the rest of the night, Padfoot occupying Moony enough to let Prince slink away, tail between his legs.

*

"Severus! Severus! Oh my god, are you Ok?" Remus hauled Severus into the Room of Requirement the next day, remembering what he'd almost done to his poor friend.

"I'm fine. Let go of me. You're cutting the circulation from my arm!" Severus rubbed his poor arm, trying to get some feeling back into it. Remus was still quite strong, even though it was the day after the Full Moon and most of his energy had been taken up by Moony's romping around.

"I can't believe I almost did that to you! How can you ever forgive me?" Remus hugged the boy to him, tightly. He couldn't believe he'd almost done what he'd hated Sirius for doing in the first place. He was so ashamed.

"Remus, I'm fine. Really. I didn't even know what was going on until Sirius explained it to me, this morning. I trust you. You weren't yourself. It isn't anything like Sirius did. You were doing what came naturally to werewolves your age. It's OK."

Remus burst into tears. He couldn't believe his boyfriend was so understanding; so compassionate. He never knew Severus Snape could be so kind.

"Stop that. You're going to ruin my robes." Severus lightly reprimanded. He didn't really care, but he wasn't used to being the one who had to do the comforting. "Come on. It's time for breakfast."

"Will you sit with us at the Gryffindor table?"

"No. Do you think I would like to be beaten by my own Housemates?"

"Ah. No. Sorry. Well... we could stay here..."

"If you want, that's fine by me."

"Good. Shall I go get Sirius?"

"No need, Moony. I'm right here. Alright Severus?" Sirius entered the room, happy to see everything was OK. "I just thought I'd follow you to make sure you were both OK. So, what's for breakfast?"

The room provided them with a buffet of delicious hot breakfast foods. Just what they needed after everything they'd been through in the past month.

"So... what are we doing today, boys? It's Saturday and we have nothing to do." Sirius reclined back on his chair, watching the two others by the fire.

"I don't know. I'm quite happy to stay in here for a couple of hours," said Remus.

"Me too. How about you, Severus-dear?" Sirius came to sit by the fire, next to his two loves.

"Don't call me 'dear', and I'm fine with staying here for a while. But we all have homework to do, so I'm planning on going to the library later."

"Good, I'll join you. Sirius?" Remus smiled, hugging Severus to him, enjoying the warmth of the fire and the lithe little body in his arms.

"Ugh... I guess I could use some help with my Transfiguration..." Sirius grinned, pulling both boys into his arms, leaning them all back against the couch. "Until then..." he leant down and captured Remus' mouth with his, sliding his hands down to Remus' and Severus' pants. He deftly undid the belts and buttons one-handed (a useful skill he'd perfected over the last couple of years... in private) and slid his curious digits into the boxers of both. He switched from kissing Remus to Severus who'd somewhat frozen in wariness and shock. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure if he wanted this or not.

"You OK?" Sirius whispered into Severus' ear, before nibbling lightly and making his way back down to the delicious little mouth.

Severus nodded, unable to do much else. Remus moaned as Sirius' talented hands continued to stroke him into full arousal. The werewolf shifted so he could slide his hands down to Sirius' pants. He swiftly undid all obstacles and slid his and Severus' hands in to fondle Sirius.

"Ohh, Remy, I didn't know you were so... uh! So skilled!" Sirius was pleasantly surprised. He felt the delicate fingers of Severus handling his testicles while Remus pumped him with strong, even strokes.

"Nng... Sirius, shall we move to a more comfortable position?" Remus was awkwardly positioned, as was Severus, the both of them withdrawing their hands to move to the large bed that appeared behind them.

"Mmm... let's." Sirius picked them both up and flopped back on the bed, the two smaller boys landing to either side of him, half on, half off.

"How far are you willing to go, Severus?" Remus asked, kissing the Slytherin's neck, up and down, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.

Severus replied by ripping Remus' hands away and using his wand to make all three naked as Adam in the blink of an eye.

Sirius thought this was a perfect way to start making it all up to Severus. He switched positions with him and shared a look with Remus. Clearly, they both had the same idea, as the two started to work on pleasuring their darling Slytherin.

They started to work their way down, kissing and nibbling on each side of his throat, down his neck, to his torso, along his arms, to his fingers, each digit being laved with kisses and suckles before the boys moved back to his torso, inching down, until they had to decide who got the prize.

"Who do you want to do it, Severus?" Remus asked gently. He really hoped it would be him to give Severus his first blow-job, but would understand if he chose Sirius over him.

"You," Sirius picked up Remus' hand and brought it to his lips. "I think I'd be more comfortable with you, Remus." He blushed slightly, berating himself on the inside, for being such a girl, now, after vanishing their clothes.

Remus smiled, kissed Severus languidly before enveloping the head of his erection in his mouth, sucking gently, tonguing the slit, grazing the edges with his teeth.

"Ahh, Remus, do you know how hot that looks? I think Severus wanted to give me a show..." Sirius was leaking, just from seeing his best friend of six years sucking off Severus.

"Mmm... put your mouth to good use for once, Sirius." Remus said, after letting Severus go with a little slurp. "I think another repositioning is in order." He slid up Severus, gripped him under the arms and lifted him so he was under the Slytherin instead. He manoeuvred Severus so he was on his hands and knees, his impressive length in Remus' face. Before re-enveloping the length in his mouth, he gave a pointed look to Sirius. At once comprehending, Sirius grinned and got to work on the delicious little hole he was so generously presented with.

"What're you – ahh – doing? Rem-uuhhss? Si-ii-rius?" Severus had never had any kind of sexual experience, other than his own hand, so had no idea what it was Remus intended Sirius to do. Until he felt the wet muscle at his rear end. "_No_! Ohhh... that's... disgusting... Black, remove your tongue from my anu-uh-s." As much as he liked the sensation of Sirius' tongue laving his hole, Severus didn't want to make Sirius do anything so repulsive just to make him feel better.

"Aw, Severus... I thought you'd like this?" Sirius pouted.

"But... it's... my... ahh!" Remus gave a particularly harsh, pleasurable suck. "Don't... it's Ok. You don't have to do tha-aahh-t!" Severus was no longer capable of proper speech. Sirius promptly dismissed his objections and re-inserted his tongue into the delicious little love-hole.

"Severus, to us, this isn't disgusting. We love you. We're happy to do this for you. Relax and enjoy it, OK?" Remus had once more parted ways with Severus' penis to make sure he was comfortable with it all.

"But, I'm not doing anything... ah! For you," he blushed. He sounded so lame; so needy. But he couldn't help it. The things these boys were doing to him! _Ohh_, the decadently wonderful, _erotic_ things they were doing to him!

"Don't worry. You deserve this a lot more than we do. Are you enjoying it, or do you really want us to stop?" Remus gave a teasing lick up the length in front of his face. It started to leak. "Well? Severus? Do you want us to stop?" He smirked as Severus moaned and shook his head, his arms shaking, trying to keep himself upright. "Good." Remus went to nibble the delectable, heavy-looking scrotum that had been taunting him since first he laid eyes on it. He moaned as the taste hit him, sending pleasant vibrations through Severus. He moaned again as he felt the pre-ejaculate dripping onto his face.

Sirius, having heard Remus' sounds of arousal reached down between Severus' legs and found Remus' leaking cock and started to pump it slowly with one hand, while holding Severus' hip with the other. His own erection was starting to get uncomfortable. He moaned, relenting and moving his hand from Severus' hip down to his own leaking appendage. He nibbled the pale cheeks in front of him, savouring the feeling of his own hand on himself as well as the clenching around his tongue he'd just given up.

He took his hand from his penis and made sure his fingers were generously coated in his come. He laved them with his saliva as well; just to be sure he had enough lubricant. He gave no warning as to what he was about to do. He thrust his two forefingers into the slightly loosened opening moaning as the walls clenched around him once more.

"Ah! S-Sirius... what're you... uhh.. doing?" Severus was wrenched from his own world of ecstasy as he felt the slight pain from having two fingers inserted. Sirius didn't answer. He thrust them in and out, scissoring and stretching. He searched for that one place he knew was in there. He knew it was there – it had to be! He had one. Unless the gods had only given him – ahh!

"Ahh! Ssiriusss... ah... do that again?" Severus had never felt anything like it. He bucked his hips back into Sirius' hand, unconsciously.

"With pleasure!" Sirius grinned. Who'd have thought he could give Severus Snape pleasure like this? Who would have thought that the boy would let him? He abused the pleasure-spot as much as he could. He hit it again and again, sometimes harshly, making Severus cry out with the force of it, sometimes softly, making the boy moan... and sometimes he barely grazed it, wanting to drive Severus over the edge, into insanity with lust. He felt he was losing it, himself. If he didn't have some sort of friction on his cock soon, he was going to go crazy! He finally added another finger into the sufficiently loosened hole, stretching it even more.

"Argh! Black! That _hurt_!" Severus held back the sob, knowing Sirius didn't mean to hurt him, but couldn't help but vocalise.

"I'm sorry... but I have to make sure you're prepared enough..." Sirius kissed the tasty little cheeks and prodded Severus' prostate over and over again, to make up for the brief pain.

Remus heard what Sirius was doing. He knew what he was going to do. He wasn't sure Severus was ready. The two had only made up the day before. Hadn't Severus said that he didn't think he'd be comfortable to be like this with them for a while?

He released his treat once more to voice his concerns.

"Severus... you know what he's about to do, don't you? Are you sure you're OK with that? It's just that... yesterday, you said you wouldn't be ready for a while... we don't want to force you into anything, you know that right?" Remus moved his hands up and down Severus' sides, caressing him, trying to be as comforting as he could.

"I... ahh – I know what I said... and... this isn't as bad as I thought it would be. I didn't think I would like it... I didn't know what to –ohh... expect! Mmmnng!" Sirius relentlessly pounded the little nerve cluster with his fingers all through Remus and Severus' exchange.

"OK... if you're sure... here, I think I can make it more comfortable for you." Remus retrieved his wand, pointed it to his own anus and lined himself up with Severus' saliva-and-come-dripping penis. "Ready, Sirius?"

"When you are, Remy." Sirius was about to explode. His poor penis couldn't take much more of this.

"Remus! No! I don't want to – AH!" Severus was cut off by his own cry of pained pleasure. At the same time, Remus thrust himself back, onto him, as Sirius thrust forward, _into_ him. He was so close, now. So wonderfully close! He groaned as Sirius started to pound into him rhythmically, in turn making him pound into Remus, who met every thrust.

"Ahh, Severus! You're... _huge_!" Remus couldn't believe such a small boy could be so well-hung! He found his prostate with a particularly hard thrust from both himself and Sirius, growling out his pleasure from deep in his chest. "Severus!" He was so close!

Sirius heard Remus' growl, thinking he'd never heard something so beautiful, so erotic in all his life. Until he hard Severus' panting as he held Remus' hips, ready to go over the edge, into oblivion.

Sirius started pounding harder and harder, grabbing Severus' hand in his, placing it on Remus' dripping shaft, giving an encouraging squeeze, groaning when he heard another lusty growl escape the werewolf.

"Pump it. Hard. Match my pace..." he whispered huskily into Severus' ear, nibbling the lobe again. "Make him come for us. Make him _scream._"

Severus started off gently, moaning at the sound of Sirius' sexy voice in his ear, at the feeling of his hot mouth trailing kisses and nips up and down his neck and shoulders. He wrapped his other arm around Remus, holding him to his chest, tightly. He didn't want anything between him and Remus for this. Not even air.

"Ahh... Severus... harder. Please? Ohh!" Remus had his eyes closed tightly in ecstasy, his hands gripping the sheets below him. He couldn't hold on anymore. He came, half growling, half shouting both names of his lovers, his hot come filling Severus' hand and dripping down onto the sheets, between his legs.

"Ah! Remusss! SSSiriussss!" Severus soon followed; hissing as he felt his semen shoot out, into the tight passage of Remus Lupin, claiming him. He loved the feel of the hot, sticky semen in his hand, and the feel of his own come dripping down past his softening member, dripping out of Remus' abused hole, down his thighs and onto the sheets, meeting the werewolf's own.

Sirius wasn't far behind. He gave a few more hard thrusts, ramming Severus' prostate every time, as hard as he could, revelling in the exhausted moans as he let loose, coming in a violent flood, coating every inch of Severus' passage with his semen.

"Remy! Se-eh-verus! Argh!" he held himself up, not wanting to collapse on the two smaller boys and crush them. He pulled out tenderly, loving the sight of his come dripping down Severus' thighs in a little flood. He gave a harsh lick between the cheeks, before bringing the others down onto the soiled bed with him, contentedly nuzzling and kissing and cuddling his two loves until they all fell asleep, Severus too tired to pull out of Remus, so fell asleep still inside.


End file.
